


Klainanigans! The Green Eyed Monster

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody gets jealous sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans! The Green Eyed Monster

Kurt was playing with his dolls; Blaine didn’t want to. Usually, he would play anyway, but Daddy knew that Blaine didn’t like dolls. And he thought that Blaine went along with what Kurt wanted too much. So he had pulled Blaine up on the couch, and they were cuddling.

Kurt wasn’t thrilled with that. There were lots of good things about having Blaine around. Kurt knew that he normally thought that. But at the moment, the best thing he could think of, was that he had a built-in playmate. And if Blaine almost always let Kurt decide what they were going to do or where they were going to go or what they were going to eat, that just made things even better.

Kurt wanted Blaine to play with him, and Blaine was going to. But Daddy said no, and now they were having special Daddy and Blaine cuddles on the couch, and nobody invited Kurt. And that wasn’t fair.

So when Daddy got a phone call, and he got up and walked out of the room, Kurt told Blaine, “You come play with me now.”

“Daddy said stay here,” Blaine said.

“He won’t care if you come and play Blaine,” Kurt thought that was very likely a lie, but he didn’t want to say that. “It will be fun, and he likes it when we play together.”

Sighing, Blaine settled down on the floor with Kurt. He didn’t really like playing with dolls. He liked it when they colored or played with the blocks. Or pretend games. Except not doctor because that was really best when Daddy played too.

But Kurt wanted to play with him, and Blaine figured that he should. Because it was nice to play; Daddy did like it when they got along. 

“You can play with this one,” Kurt said, handing Blaine a doll. Blaine took it, and he allowed Kurt to direct their play for a little while. He would have stayed down and played longer, but then Daddy came back.

“Kurt!” Daddy said, sounding irritated. “I told you not to force Blaine to play dolls if he doesn’t want to. We talked about this.”

“He wants to play,” Kurt said confidently.

Daddy looked at Blaine, “Munchkin, did you want to play dolls? Or do you have something else you’d like to do instead?”

Blaine stared at the ground. He didn’t like this. If he said he wanted to cuddle with Daddy, then Kurt would be mad. But, if he said dolls, then he was lying to Daddy and that was naughty. 

Blaine tried to make everyone happy, but Daddy said he needed to tell the truth all the time, even if it made Kurt mad at him. 

“He wants to play dolls,” Kurt insisted, with the tone that Daddy really didn’t like.

“Kurt, don’t talk to me like that,” Daddy said. “Blaine, what would you like to do?”

Blaine looked between his boyfriends, biting at his lip. He shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Come here munchkin,” Daddy ordered gently, sitting back on the couch and holding his arms out, “Let’s cuddle for a little bit until you decide then.”

Blaine looked at Kurt, torn. When he started to slowly do what Daddy said, Kurt got mad, and he smacked Blaine’s face with a doll. 

“You never want to do what I want to do,” he complained.

Daddy was up and at Blaine’s side, checking his face. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Blaine had tears streaming down his face, but he nodded, “Yeah. It’s not so bad,” he said, trying to calm down. It wasn’t. 

“Kurt. Bedroom. Now.” Daddy pointed, and Kurt got up, running down the stairs and throwing himself on his bed to sulk.

“Come here munchkin,” Daddy said, picking Blaine up and carrying him to the kitchen. “Let’s get some ice on that before you end up with a black eye.”

“It’s not so bad Daddy,” Blaine repeated.

“He hit you in the face. That’s not okay. We’re going to ice it, and then I’ll go down to deal with Kurt being naughty.”

“It really didn’t hurt.”

“Uh huh,” Noah said, focusing on Blaine’s face, “Hold this to it. I want you to keep the ice on your face. I’ll be back up in a few minutes.”

Blaine nodded, still sitting on the counter where Daddy put him, and he watched Noah walk down the stairs to Kurt’s bedroom.

“You like him better than me,” Kurt wailed when he heard Daddy coming in. He buried his face in his pillow.

“Come on baby,” Noah sighed and settled on the bed, gently stroking Kurt’s back. “You know that’s not true. I like you both. And I love you both.”

“No, you like him better,” Kurt insisted.

Daddy sighed, “Kurt, sit up and talk to me.”

“No.”

That got him a swat to the bottom, “Sit yourself up and talk to Daddy now before I decide to help you; and remember, you already have a spanking coming.”

Kurt sat up, scrubbing at his eyes. “You like him better.”

“No,” Noah smiled and shook his head. “I like you both. You know, this is exactly why I didn’t want to date both of you.”

“Good. Then break up with him.”

“No. I warned you before we started that this was going to happen, but I’m not going to toss him out now because you’re feeling jealous.”

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, “I’m not jealous. You’re nicer to him.”

“No I’m not,” Noah said patiently.

“Uh huh. You like him more because he takes naps without complaining and he has the good hair.”

“Baby,” Noah sighed. Laying down, he pulled Kurt into his arms so they were spooned. “I love you both. Yes, it’s nice that Blaine naps without fighting with me about it. That doesn’t mean I love him better or more.”

“But you do think he has better hair.”

“No I don’t,” Blaine said, standing in the doorway, ice pack still pressed to his face. “My hair sucks.”

Great. Two crying brats. Noah decided to just spank Kurt and get it over with. He’d hauled off and smacked Blaine; there was no way that Daddy could just let that go.

“Blaine, go back out and wait in the living room.”

“I don’t want to,” Blaine whined, twisting a little bit and looking like he really wanted to stomp his foot. Another thing to put on the list of differences; Blaine had mostly figured out how to not stomp his foot.

“Go ‘way Blaine,” Kurt said, furious at the idea that he was about to get spanked just because he’d hit stupid Blaine.

Daddy gave him a look, “You know what Blaine? Kurt hit you. You can sit over there if you want to wait until I’m done dealing with his naughtiness.”

“Daddy,” Kurt whined, “I don’t want him in here.”

“Well, you’re not the boss Kurt. And I think you need a reminder of that.”

Kurt whined and squirmed his way through the start of the spanking, crying when Daddy started using the spoon. But he wouldn’t apologize when the spanking was over, and Daddy had to stop. He didn’t want to hurt Kurt.

“You can come upstairs when you’re ready to apologize to Blaine for your behavior. I understand that you’re upset, but you don’t hit. Understood?”

“Yes,” Kurt growled, face still pushed into his pillow.

“We’ll be upstairs.” 

Taking Blaine’s hand, Noah led him back out to the living room. If Kurt wanted to sulk, that was fine. 

“Kurt’s mad at me,” Blaine whispered, upset. He loved this; he didn’t want Kurt to hate him. Because if Daddy had to choose, he would pick Kurt. Should pick Kurt. Blaine knew.

Noah sighed, sitting on the couch and pulling Blaine down to join him, “Come here munchkin.”

“Daddy,” Blaine glared at Noah, “Don’t like munchkin.”

Noah nodded, stroking Blaine’s back, “I’ve got my cranky boys today.”

Blaine shook his head no, and then relaxed into Daddy. “Not cranky. You call Kurt baby,” he said.

“I do,” Noah acknowledged. “That’s Kurt’s special name from Daddy. Just for Kurt. Just like I call you munchkin.”

Blaine shook his head no again, “Not nice Daddy. Baby’s nice. Munchkin’s teasing.”

“I’m not teasing you kiddo. I like you being short; you’re fun sized,” nuzzling against Blaine’s neck, he continued, “My delicious, delicious, fun sized boy.”

Blaine giggled, pushing at Daddy, “Stop. Tickles.”

“I love you just the way you are. You’re the perfect size for Daddy to carry.”

Blaine sighed, leaning into Daddy. “It’s not teasing?”

“I guess it’s teasing, but it’s not mean teasing. Kurt’s not really a baby; that’s just something I call him. But if you don’t like munchkin, then I won’t call you that.”

Blaine nodded, thumb slipping up to his mouth. Contemplating that for a moment, he told Daddy, “It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

Blaine nodded. His forehead wrinkled as he said, “Kurt’s tall.”

“He is. He’s tall and you’re short. You’re my good napper and Kurt fights sleep. Kurt has mostly figured out not to lie to Daddy, and you still think it’s better to lie than to tell me if you’re upset. And you, are much pickier than Kurt is.”

Blaine wiggled until he had his head resting on Daddy’s lap, and Noah obligingly began playing with his curls. “Vegetables are yucky Daddy.” He stopped, thinking. “You like him better?” he asked, not looking at Noah.

“I love you both.”

“But who do you like best Daddy?”

“I’m not answering that question. There is no best. I like you both equally, and I love you both equally. I wouldn’t be a very good daddy if I didn’t.”

“What if Kurt don’t love me no more?”

Noah smiled at Blaine and pushed curls away from his face, “Kurt’s mad. He gets mad. Sometimes, he gets so mad that he kicks and screams and hits. And it’s not nice. But once he calms down, he’ll realize that he’s being bratty, and then he’ll feel bad about being mean to you munchkin.”

“What if he don’t though?” Blaine was avoiding eye contact. Daddy would pick Kurt; that was okay. Maybe Kurt would still be okay with Daddy being Daddy, if Blaine didn’t insist on dating him too.

“He will.”

Blaine turned his head, moving so he could hide his face in Daddy’s lap. “Maybe. Maybe he won’t love me and you won’t love me either because you loved him first and he’s your baby. Maybe you only love me because he does.”

“Is that what you’ve been worrying about?”

“I love you and Kurt,” Blaine continued, “But maybe it could be like before if Kurt don’t love me anymore. We could just have fun without special grownup play time. Would that be okay?” Maybe if Daddy saw that Blaine was willing to compromise, he would still be willing to love Blaine, at least a little bit. So Blaine could still get cuddles and bedtime stories.

Daddy didn’t say anything, so Blaine looked up at him. 

His heart broke a little when Daddy shook his head no. “I’ll be really good Daddy, so you don’t gotta waste time with me. I just thought maybe Kurt wouldn’t mind sharing a little bit,” Blaine’s voice was shaky and cracking. He really thought that maybe they could go back.

“That doesn’t work for me though munchkin. I like having special grown up play time with you both. Kurt’s going to get over this little crab fest he’s in the middle of. I promise.”

That didn’t help Blaine. Daddy didn’t know. Not for sure. “But if he doesn’t Daddy? Because I could just maybe go back to before. It would be ok. And Kurt and I could still be friends. It wouldn’t be as good, but...” he trailed off.

“Which one of us is the Daddy” Noah finally asked, his voice calm.

“You. I like you being the Daddy. I-”

Daddy didn’t let him finish. “That’s right. I’m the Daddy. That means I worry about the big stuff. What do you need to worry about?”

“Behaving myself because Daddy knows what he’s doing,” Blaine recited. 

“There’s my smart boy. You just worry about doing what I tell you to, and you let me worry about everything else.”

Blaine still wasn’t sure, but Daddy seemed absolutely certain. And Daddy could fix lots of stuff, so maybe he could make this better too.

Looking up at Daddy, Blaine resolved to put it out of his mind. Daddy said don’t worry, and Blaine wanted to make Daddy proud of him. Always. So he was going to try really hard not to worry.

Smiling at Daddy, Blaine asked, “What else do you like about me?” This was kind of a fun game; he’d never had anybody who seemed to think that he was special. 

“Hmmmm,” Daddy pretended to think. “Well, I told you that I like you being my munchkin, and you are an excellent cuddler. Kurt might be right; you do have pretty awesome hair,” he carded his fingers through Blaine’s curls as he said that.

“You share. Even if you really like something,” Kurt sounded really tiny when he said that, and Blaine sat up to look at him.

Kurt wasn’t looking at either of them. Staring at the ground, he said, “I’m sorry I hit you Blaine. I just got mad.”

“Kurt,” Daddy reminded him, “It’s not an apology if you have an excuse. Remember what we talked about?”

Kurt sighed, scuffing his toes against the floor, “I’m sorry I hit you Blaine.”

“‘Pology accepted,” Blaine said eagerly. He just wanted to move on.

“Wait a minute munchkin. Kurt, what else are you supposed to do?” Daddy sounded patient; apologizing had been something that they’d had to work on. A lot.

Kurt still didn’t look up, “I love you Blaine, and it was bad to hit you. I got mad because I wanted you to play the game I wanted to play, and that’s selfish. You can pick what we play now?” he offered, running through the list of things that Daddy said he was supposed to do. He had to say sorry, tell the other person they were important to him, and offer something. 

“Thank you Kurt,” Daddy told him, “Come here for a minute.” He held out his arm, and Kurt walked over, curling up with Daddy and Blaine.

After getting in some cuddles, Kurt forced himself to sit back up, “What would you like to play Blaine?”

He shrugged, not sure. Kurt didn’t usually let him pick. He didn’t know what he wanted to do.

Daddy offered some suggestions, “We can color, or we can go to the park. Or we could just cuddle for a little bit. Do any of those sound good?”

“Cuddles,” Blaine said, not hesitating. Cuddling was a new experience for him, and he loved it. With just Daddy, he felt all warm and safe. With just Kurt, he got to feel snuggly, and sometimes a little bit naughty because Kurt wanted to play grown up games without Daddy. And that was against the rules. But cuddling with both of them was the best because he got to feel warm and safe and it almost always led to special grown up playtime. 

Noah smiled, pressing his lips to Blaine’s head, “I should have known. I think that sounds like a good idea.”


End file.
